


Singin' in the Rain

by Lasgalendil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Dissociation, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Nerd Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Politics, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: Spiderman is a superhero....Peter Parker is just a teenager who carries too much. The worst part is, he can't tell anyone.





	Singin' in the Rain

Peter Parker was having a shit day.  
  
…Peter Parker was having a shit life. Skipping the tragic backstory/Bruce Wayne stuff, he’d lost his uncle young and his parents even younger, and he and Ned always joked he was one bad day away from becoming, like, a super villain or something, and man, that made the whole “bitten by a radioactive spider”-thing so hilariously horrible he’d laughed until he’d cried and laughed then laughed and cried some more.  
  
The thing was, being Spiderman was great and all, and he wanted to be an Avenger more than anything, but no one could know and it was killing him. Figuratively. Figuratively killing him. And Mr. Stark was all “no, no, just be a kid” and “enjoy this life while it lasts” but Mr. Stark didn’t have to live a double life with a whole secret identity thing and he didn’t have homework and Mr. Stark had gone to MIT and didn’t have to worry about student loans or tuition or anything and all Peter wanted to do was be a scientist and maybe a film director or perhaps an animator or maybe just Spiderman when he grew up but he was Spiderman now, and people needed him now, and Mr. Stark just didn’t get it. Nobody got it. And the only person he wanted to tell was the one person he couldn’t because she’d freak out and then he would freak out and she’d stop him and people would get hurt, and crap, he was dissociating again, wasn’t he.  
  
So he focused on rebuilding the Lego Death Star, the one Ned had dropped as a metaphor for Peter’s life literally going to pieces. He liked Star Wars. Star Wars was cool. The Last Jedi trailer had just dropped, Stormpilot was practically canon, Rey was still a freakin’ badass and there was almost no Crylo Ren at all, and like Carrie Fisher had died so that sucked, and then he thought about the Empire Strikes Back and the airport with Antman and that sucked even worse, and then he thought about the fallout from that whole Civil War thing and everything sucked forever.  
  
He set the Legos aside then flopped down on the futon.  
  
Because Captain America had thought he was right, and Mr. Stark had thought he was right, and Peter had thought Mr. Stark had to be right but Peter didn’t actually have time to research and then later he shouldn’t’ve looked at all those INSIGHT leak files but he did and he felt really, really bad. Then he remembered Bruce Banner and how he was a scientist trying to replicate Cap’s serum and accidentally blew himself up and hey, Hulk! but the military was after him and he’d just had to disappear and now Cap had as well and Metal Arm Guy, too who was actually Bucky Barnes but HYDRA had brainwashed him and that was just terrible and the guy hadn’t even been in Vienna so it had all been pointless, really and all those Avengers went to prison and Peter had Done That. And not even normal prison, like, top secret underwater prison—which, hadn’t the Accords only been a few hours old? How come they had it built already?—and Scarlet Witch wasn’t much older than he was and how everyone freaked out about her and how if he ever told anyone ever that he was Spiderman (and he wanted to be Spiderman so, so bad) maybe the military would come after him and they’d put him in a top secret underwater prison, too.  
  
Peter took a deep breath.  
  
“Aw, honey,” May called from the doorway. “You had a bad day again? You want to talk about it?”  
  
“What? No!” Peter lied. “I’m fine. I’m great. Really, really great. Just great. Everything’s great.”  
  
_Are you keeping secrets from me now_ , May had asked him that day. And yeah, he’d never really lied to her, so she didn’t know what it looked like, and so he got away with it and it had been so easy and he’d gone to Germany without telling her he could have died or got hurt like Colonel Rhodey and it made him feel even more like shit.  
  
“You know you could tell me,” May said. “If anything was wrong. Was that guy Steve giving you trouble again?”  
  
“No,” Peter lied again.  
  
“Alright, I love you,” May said.  
  
“Love you too, May.”  
  
Yep. Confirmed. Official. Peter Parker had had a shit day. Peter Parker was having a shit night. Peter Parker had a shit life.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a hilarious take on Tom Holland's Singin' in the Rain/Umbrella lip sync battle, but shit got real? Either way, hail Tom Holland, queer icon, showing kids you can fuck shit up in fishnet tights AND be a kickass superhero in one of the largest movie franchises because gender stereotypes are a social construct: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOhu26-Yirw.


End file.
